The Lazy Hazy Crazy Days of Summer, part 1
by roxypony
Summary: On hiatus till next summer! i know, i'm lame.
1. Chapter 1

***2nd time i posted this story!! Last time i accidentally posted the 2nd chapter and somehow messed the thing up, but this is indeed the first chap, so enjoy!***

Something light and happy to welcome SUMMER 09!!!

********WARNING: this chapter contains WHAT TIME IS IT, a High School Musical song. I'm not proud of myself for including this. I don't like it any more than you do, so please don't hurt me. I don't own HSM thank God. Or fudgesicles. Damnn.....

_

* * *

_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime! It's our vacation!_

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"SUMMER TIME!"

"IT'S OUR VACATION!"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"PARTY TIME!"

That's what Wordy Wordsworth was woken up to on June 19. It was the morning of the last day of school, and his daughters Allie and Lainey, grades 4 and 2, were celebrating by performing a rendition of their favourite High School Musical song. Adorable, but...it was 5:30 am!

"Only 4 hours till the last day of school!" Allie shrieked joyfully.

"My class gets ice cream!" Lainey added.

"My class is going swimming." Allie retorted. "_And _we get fudgesicles, which are better than ice cream anyway!"

"Fudgesicles are gross!"

"You're just jealous that we get a better class party! We get to watch High School Musical 2!"

"It's too early for party time. And too hot." Wordy mumbled, and smashed his face deeper into his pillow, narrowly avoiding being hit by a flying pink flip-flop.

"Only 12 hours till your party time starts, Hun." Shelley whispered with a smile, kissing her husband's cheek as the girls left the room, deciding that interrupting their parent's sleep wasn't worth the effort on such a hot day.

"_Our _party time." Wordy corrected her with an ever bigger smile. "I gotta say, I'm almost as pumped as the girls for my summer vacation, 9 months of elementary school has to be about as hard as my 2-week shift, right?"

"The only difference is, your vacation lasts 3 weeks, they get 8. And I know what's harder than 9 months elementary school and a 2-week shift put together." Shelley sighed as she stroked her 9-months-pregant belly. "9 months of being a punching bag! I think we've got Jules 2 on our hands here."

"I'll let her know." Wordy laughed, then became serious. "How are you feeling today Shel?"

"I think this could be our week." she admitted slightly nervously.

"Girl number 4. I bet it doesn't get any easier."

"Kevin Wordy Wordsworth, you have no idea." Shelley answered. Her tone was serious, but the sparkle in her eyes told her husband that she wouldn't have it any other way. "But I'm not gonna lie, I'd feel much better if you were here." she added carefully. "You know, to make sure the air conditioner keeps working, and fetch us lemonade."

Wordy frowned. He knew the last 2 weeks had been harder on Shel that it had been on him, but she was such a "tough cookie", she'd never show it.

He leaned over her and kissed her lips.

"If you can last 12 more hours, we won't have to worry about hot calls, or sudden drug busts, or late-night shootings or anything else for 3 whole weeks. I'll be here so much you'll be sick of me." he promised as their lips broke apart.

"Whatever suits you." she answered with mock indifference, but her smile showed how relieved she was that she could finally have her Wordy all to herself for a while.

_What time is it?_

_Party time! That's right say it loud!_

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives! Anticipation!_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!_

* * *

Future chapters will be longer.

I'll try to update Clear To Fire sometime over the summer....

18 DAYS TILL INTERNATIONAL FLASHPOINT DAY!!!! (July 11)

**PS: to whoever flamed my facebook-note-style ficlets, or iheartflashpoint and uniquefreak202's joint conversation fun fic......GET A LIFE. If you don't like it, we don't care. Nobody's forcing you to read it. We all know you're secretly wishing you're having as much fun as us.  
**

--------  
*Roxxy,  
How do you stay so fresh?  
I think cool thoughts.  
--------


	2. The time of our lives!

Chap 2! This was accidentally posted as chap 1 a few days ago. Hehe.

Yes we still have a High School Musical Song goin on here. I'm sorry. It was the only happy-yay-summer's-here song i could find.

Enjooy*

_

* * *

What time is it?_

_Summertime! It's our vacation!_

_What time is it?_

_Party time! That's right say it loud!_

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives! Anticipation!_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!_

**2 Hours Later**

In the final briefing of the impossibly gruelling 2-week shift, it seemed Wordy had brough his daughter's excitement to work. Ed was in a superbly sunny mood, despite the fact that Sophie planned to drag him to their cottage for the rest of the week. (He planned to make up for it by hosting an All-SRU barbeque party as soon as he got back.) Spike was fully loaded with caffeine (2 cream, 4 sugar) and was getting ready to show Kira his new Hawaiian-style shirt. (Black patterned with parrots, flowers, and yellow suns...and complete with a little SRU-logo patch, sewn on by his one and only mom.) Lou was laid-back as usual, but his wide smile made it obvious that he'd made plans with his girlfriend Shawnee. Sam was playing it cool, but he was in full-on flirtation mode with Jules. Jules was also playing cool. The type of cool that you can only pull off when you're Jules. The type of cool that makes Sam's cool look hot.

And that left Sargeant Gregory Parker. Nobody seemed to know what his plans were, so Spike took the liberty of asking.

"PAPERWORK?" Spike yelped. "Paperwork? On summer vacation? Sarge, you can't be serious!"

"When you're my age, you find joy in simple things." Greg joked. But the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and Spike being the intuitive people reader that he is, instantly knew Greg was really feeling the loss of his family right now as everyone else was gearing up for 2 weeks of fun with theirs.

"Come on, what do you wish you were doing?" Spike pressed.

"I'm doing exactly what I need to be doing, Spike." Sarge's voice was even and relaxed, but his undertone clearly said "Spike, stay out."

For his own good, Spike decided to mind his own business. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be keeping an eye on the situation...

_Finally Summers is here,_

_Good to be chilling out,_

_I'm off the clock,_

_The pressure's off,_

_And my girl's what it's all about..._

"Got any plans for the summer, Jules?" Sam asked casually as he sipped his Ice Capp.

"Totally booked." Jules answered with a hair flip.

"Oh really." Sam smiled, being careful not to display any trace of dissapointment. "And what exactly has you totally booked?"

"Well..." she began, making a big show of pulling out her Blackberry Pearl and flicking through the daytimer, unsucessfully hiding a smile. "I'm gonna jog for an hour, every morning. I have to go shopping for new summer clothes, a GPS, and sunglasses, for when I go camping. I go to the beach all the time. I might be visiting my dad in Alberta. I guess I'll make an appearance at Ed's barbecue party. Then I'm gonna build a new deck." she listed.

"I build decks!" Sam blurted out mindlessly.

"Cool, Braddock." Jules answered with a grin hotter than the summer sun.

_Ready for some sunshine,_

_For my heart to take a chance,_

_I'm here to stay,_

_No moving away,_

_Ready for a summer romance..._

_

* * *

_Review :) Hope you're all having sweet summers!

Don't think i'll be updating for a while, cuz i have a horse show all weekend, then im off on my VACATION! and i get to leave from the TORONTO airport! If i see any volatile guys holding a grenade to Sam's head, i'll try not to escalate the situation with my Rabid-Fangirling.

--------  
*Roxxy,  
How do you stay so fresh?  
I think cool thoughts.  
--------


End file.
